Get by and Survive
by ss13
Summary: When the twins have their biggest fight yet, will their friendship ever go back to the way it was, or will a tragedy be the only way to reunite the two?
1. Chapter 1

The words that Maddie had told him earlier kept racing through his mind,

' _You'll regret it one day '_

 _' You'll regret it one day '_

 _' You'll regret it one day- '_

" No I won't! " Zack yelled out as he stood up from his stop in the couch, he thought he was alone with his thoughts but then he realized he wasn't when his mom spoke up, " You won't what, honey? "

She asked concern filling her voice. " Nothing, Mom, do you know where Cody is? " He asked brushing off his mom's question.

" He went to the park across the street a while ago. " she said. Zack was lost in thought thinking about the fight they had before grabbing his skateboard and rushing out the door. " okay, be back by 6, I guess. " Carey said before Zack had slammed the door of the suite and rushed down the hallways.

All he could do was think about what Maddie had told him a few hours fast, " You'll regret it one day. " and maybe she was right.

When he entered the elevator his mind went back to the fight they had that morning. It was all his fault.

 ** _Earlier That Day._**

 _ **"** What's your problem?! " Zack asked. _

_" My problem is that I have a brother who doesn't care! " Cody responded furiously._

 _" How is it my fault that your are too weak to defend yourself? " Zack yelled defensively._

 _" The problem is that you could've helped me! But you didn't because your stupid reputation is more important that your brother! "_

 _" They are my friends what did you want me to do?! " Zack yelled back._

 _" I wanted you to be a good brother and friend, is that too much to ask? " Cody responded._

 _They stood there in silence, Cody was expecting an answer, but he got none. " Forget it, you only ever care about yourself and I'm through with it. " He said as he walked out the front door of the hotel._

 _" Fine! See if I care, I'm better off without you, I've never needed you anyway. " Zack yelled walking down the small stairs of the lobby as Maddie walked by, apparently she had heard it all._

 _" You know, you won't have each other forever, eventually you both will grow up and go separate ways, and when you notice how much you have hurt him, you'll regret it one day. " And with that, she walked off back to the candy counter._

 _whatever, he thought as he entered the elevator to the 23rd floor._

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

 _' You'll regret it one day. '_

What had he done, he thought as he the elevator doors opened and he stepped out.

Zack rushed down the lobby and out the front of the hotel to find his brother, and if he was lucky, he would would be forgiven.

When he got to the skate park, he searched all over yelling Cody's name over and over again as he ran around trying to find him.

' Maybe he went back to the hotel. ' He thought as he was about to turn his back and go back to the hotel, but soon something seam to catch his eyes as he noticed a small figure of a boy sitting down under a tree far to the left corner of the park, and as he assumed, that small figure was his brother.

He slowly approached him as he scolded himself for not coming up with something to say before hand, well, he had to improvise now.

When he reached his brother, he froze in front of him trying to think of something to say, but he didn't think fast enough as Cody lifted his head up and with hurt and cruelty in his voice he said,

" What do _You_ want? " as he slowly stood up to face his brother.

" Look, I am sorry for everything I said, and for not standing up for you, I am total idiot, and your right, I have been acting like a horrible brother and I'm a total jerk, and you have every right to be mad at me, I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't forgive me. " Zack said as his back was facing Cody while he tryed to explain.

But when he got no answer, he turned around and saw something that he was not expecting to see.

He stood there frozen staring at his brother, both were mortified in fear. An unknown man stood behind Cody and his hand covered his mouth so he could not yell for help.

" Awwww, that was such a heartwarming speech you said there, too bad you didn't think of it earlier huh? " The man said as he still had hold of Cody. And when Zack was about to make a move, another hand soon covered his mouth as well and hold him in place.

Zack's heart was beating out of his chest and he didn't know what to do, but he knew that the unknown men were not afraid to harm them.

" Now, us 4 are going on a trip, and if you behave yourself, no one will get hurt, understand? " The unknown man said with a smirk on his face.

Both Zack and Cody nodded fearful of what would happen if they made an unexpected move and try to escape.

Soon the men were dragging both Zack and Cody towards a white van. What was going on?

 **A/N**

 **And cut! I know, super short chapter, but cope with me here! This is the first chapter of hopefully a whole story, I will continue this in the upcoming days, so stay tuned if you want to know what happens next, I hope you like my story as it is my first story ever on FanFiction, hope you leave a review on how to make it better if you didn't like it, and if you did like it don't forget to leave a comment too on your favorite part! Thanks for reading " Get by and Survive "**

 **See you on the next chapter! ;)**

 **\- ss13**


	2. Chapter 2

As they approached the van one of the men opened the back door to it and pushed the boys in and locked them there. By this time Zack had started to try and figure out a way out, and Cody, well Cody was in a corner of the van curled up into a ball already imagining the worst.

' _What if they kill us '_

 _' What if we are never found again like one of the missing people cases '_

 _' What if they mom doesn't notice we are gone '_

 _' What if we can't find a way out of here '_

 _' What if they are stronger than we are, and smarter?! '_

All the ' what ifs ' rushed back and forth through his mind bringing tears to his eyes, he had read all and seen all the documentaries about people that have gone missing and never found, but he had never thought he could become one of those people, he was having a miniature heart attack as he sat frozen in place as he imagined the worst scenarios his mind could ever create, turns out he was more creative and imaginative than he thought he was, and at that moment he hated it.

" There is no way out! " Zack yelled nervously snapping Cody out of his trance and up on his feet.

" What do you mean there is no way out? " He asked.

Zack was about to open his mouth to answer, when they heard the van start its engine, they were moving.

' No we can't be moving, what if we never find our way home again ' Cody thought as the panic came right through his mind and entered reality causing him to breakdown into tears as he crumbled onto the floor.

" Oh no! " Zack said knowing they had started moving.. He started banging and yelling for help on the side of the van with hope that someone could hear him and stop the van, and he was right, the van did stop, but it wasn't help that stopped it..

One of the men opened the back door and yelled.

" Keep it up kid, you have no idea what's coming your way, now shut up before you regret no doing so. " He said with a snarky look on his face. Exclaiming that he was not afraid to hurt them both if they didn't stay quiet.

Both Zack and Cody stood mortified and too afraid to answer back to the man. As the man closed the door back again, Zack rushed down to his brother that now was still bawling his eyes out near a corner of the van, as he sat down beside Cody he pulled him into a hug and whispered,

" I'm sorry, this is all my fault. "

And with that only one tear slid down his own face as he tried his best to comfort Cody. But there was no comfort to do, they both knew that whatever was going to happen to them was not going to be pleasant, instead they knew they had to be prepared to face living hell itself.

Zack looked around the pitch black van hey where in examining all the corners of it, there wasn't much to see, there were no windows, no seats, no anything, just a filthy empty dark space. He could bearly see his own hands because of the darkness, but he had nothing much to do but to hope this nightmare would end soon.

Finally he noticed that Cody had stopped crying when he asked him.

" Zack, where do you think they are taking us? " he asked weakly, and too afraid to know the answer.

" I don't know, but wherever it is, no matter what happens I'm not leaving your side, I'm not letting them hurt you. " Zack said with a comforting smile as he tried to sound calm for the sake of his brother, but in reality he was just as afraid or even more fearful of what was going to happen than Cody himself.

" Do you ever think we will come back? " Cody asked. Still thinking of the worse.

" Of course we will, don't worry, we'll find a way. " Zack answered still trying to sound confident about it, but in his mind the thought of never coming back was still there.

" It's not your fault. " Cody said simply.

" What? " Zack asked confused by his brother's comment.

" Earlier, you said it was your fault. It's not, it's no ones fault. " Cody responded

Zack didn't know how to react, all he did was snuggle up next to his brother a hugged him while Cody did the same as they stayed there in silence.

But then Zack decided to make an unexpected move, and he said something he hasn't said in a long time, well at least not to Cody, something he never says, but he said it, and with that he said from the bottom of his heart.

" I love you "

Cody hugged him tighter and returned the gesture by saying.

" I love you too. "

" And will always. " They both said in union.

The ride to an unknown and fearful destination seam to go on for ever, which only increased the level of panic and fear for the boys.

But even though they were fearful of the ride, they preferred it not to end for the fear of what was going to happen next when they actually had reached the destination.

But when they least expect it, the van had pulled over, and one of the men had opened the back door fiercely and with a smirk on his face he stated,

" We arrived boys, ready to see your new home? "

and with that Zack and Cody's hearts almost jumped out of their chests. And with that, Cody jumped in and whispered into his brother's ear.

" I forgive you. "

 **A/N**

 **Well, What do you think? I hope you liked the second chapter of " Get by and Survive " And again, I apologize for it being super short, I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer without giving the whole story away. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review my story, and comment on how to make it better if you didn't like it, or what was your favorite part of you did like it, as you can see I am all candy and sappy about ' bonding moments ' so you will definitely see more of those in the next chapters, as I said in the last chapter I will try to update new chapters daily or in between days.. The next chapter will be out in the next few days, so stay tuned if you want to hear more. Thanks for reading " Get by and Survive " see you on the next chapters!**

 **\- ss13 ;)**


End file.
